Una Nueva Vida: The Legend of Zelda FanFiction
by KalWritter
Summary: Después de la derrota de Ganondorf, Zelda y Link han llevado a cabo una relación romántica, cuando descubren que estará a punto de llegar una nueva vida para esta pareja, la cual están realmente felices por su llegada. Pero un nuevo villano estará por aproximarse y eso podría poner en peligro la vida de Link, Zelda y del futuro heredero de Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

**POV Zelda**

Era un día hermoso en Hyrule, los pájaros cantaban y el Sol resplandecía desde la ventana de mi habitación hasta brillar en mi cara, lo que hizo despertarme en un instante.

Me levanté, me estiré un poco, me puse mi vestido morado con blanco al igual que mis botas y mis hombreras doradas. Después me peiné un poco hasta colocarme la corona dorada. Mientras me miraba en el espejo, comencé a sentirme mareada y con algo de náuseas.

-Oh- coloqué mi mano sobre mi estómago-.

Al momento de que aumentaran esas náuseas, corrí rápidamente al baño y empecé a devolver el estómago. Estaba realmente exhausta al principio. De repente, sentí que alguien había colocado su mano sobre mi hombro y al alzar la mirada, pude ver que era Link con su vestimenta verde.

-¿Estás bien, Zelda?- me preguntó un poco preocupado-.

-Sí, no te preocupes, es sólo otro de los síntomas- respondí y nuevamente empecé a devolver el estómago-.

Había pasado una semana desde que el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada y la verdad es que Link y yo nos pusimos bastante contentos por la noticia, aunque desde el principio estaba aterrada por cómo iba a reaccionar él, pero después de todo no fue nada menos que solo un pensamiento.

Al terminar de vomitar, me levanté del suelo y me miraba en el espejo. Estaba realmente pálida y con algo de ojeras. Link se colocó detrás de mí y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar aire fresco?- me preguntó-.

Segundos después yo asentí con la cabeza y él me ayudó a llevarme al patio del Castillo. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, no dejaba de mirar su hermoso rostro, que no podía evitar de ver desde que lo conocí en Altárea. Hasta que él me miró también y rápidamente miré a otro lado sonrojada, evitando la mirada hacia a él y rió.

Al llegar al patio del Castillo, que estaba cercano a la entrada, pude ver a Epona, quien estaba amarrada a un árbol, así que decidí acercarme a ella y Link hizo lo mismo.

-Hola Epona, que bueno verte de nuevo- dije alegremente mientras la acariciaba y ella lanzó un relincho-.

Pude ver que tenía puesta una silla de montar de plata, con el fondo de azul y los contornos dorados llevas de Trifuerzas.

-Wow, es hermosa- dije impresionada- ¿Quién la hizo?-.

-Yo, ¿Te gusta?- respondió Link mirándome con una sonrisa-.

-Está hermosa, se ve que eres muy bueno construyendo las cosas- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y él se sonrojó un poco evitando la mirada, la cual reí-.

-Emm… supongo que tienes razón…-dijo él un poco tímido- Pero nadie canta mejor como tú mi querida Princesa-.

En cuanto él dijo eso, yo me sonrojé un poco y me quedé sorprendida.

-¿Me has escuchado cantar?- le pregunté sin quitar mi cara de impresión-.

-Por supuesto, y por ello no dejo de ver lo hermosa que eres- dijo él sonriéndome-.

Yo le devolví un poco la sonrisa, aunque estuve a punto de poner mi rostro como un tomate. De repente, pude ver que Epona empujó a Link en frente mío y entonces supe lo que ella trataba de hacer.

-¡Epona!- se quejó un poco Link y yo reí mientras tenía mi mano sobre los labios tratando de contenerme un poco-.

Él también rió y en cuanto nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, me jaló de la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios. Ese beso fue lo que en verdad hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente que hacía corresponder aquel beso. Hasta que pocos segundos después, escuchamos un grito desde lejos…

-¡Princesa!- gritó aquella voz femenina, la cual era Impa, quien al parecer me estaba buscando-.

Link y yo nos separamos inmediatamente mirando para otros lados un poco sonrojados, sin que Impa pudiera ver aquella escena.

-¿Qué ocurre, Impa?- dije después de que ella llegara más cerca de mí-.

-El desayuno está listo- respondió ella-.

-Ah sí, en un momento vamos- agregué y ella asintió, hasta retirarse-.

Link y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa hasta reír, así que decidimos entrar al Castillo para que no se enfriara aquel desayuno. ¡Qué bien! Porque ya me moría de hambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**DURANTE EL ATARDECER…**

Hace varias horas que Link salió a hacer algo muy importante, por lo que me quedé en el balcón de mi habitación mirando el bello atardecer, mientras que las hojas se movían de un lado a otro por el viento. Sentía mucha tranquilidad cada vez que miraba a mi alrededor y olvidaba mis problemas.

-Estoy aburrida- dije en mis pensamientos- Podría ir a pasear un rato por todo Hyrule, sirve que les ayude en algo a los habitantes-.

Salí del balcón, tomé mi capa negra que estaba colgada en la pared y salí de mi habitación a buscar a Impa para decirle que saldré por un momento, pero lo más raro fue que no la veía por ningún lado.

-¡Impa!- grité pero ella no acudió a mi llamada- Que extraño-.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo y seguía sin encontrarla. Supuse que estaba en el entrenamiento ayudando a los soldados, así que decidí ir allí, pero en cuanto llegué tampoco estaba allí, con excepción de los soldados.

-¿En dónde estará? ¿Se habrá ido con Link?- decía para mis adentros-.

Decidí irme del Castillo sin avisarle a nadie y en cuanto llegué a la Ciudadela, no había absolutamente nadie por las calles y comenzaba a preocuparme un poco, hasta que pude ver a dos habitantes discutiendo, así que decidí acercarme a ellos.

-Hola, disculpen por interrumpir, pero ¿saben por qué no hay nadie en las calles?- dije amablemente y ellos me miraron sorprendidos-.

-¡Su majestad! Por todas las Diosas, qué pena- dijo un habitante y los dos hicieron reverencia-.

-No hace falta que se sientan así, no tiene importancia- dije un poco tímida-.

-Bueno, los habitantes están con Li…- dijo el otro habitante y su compañero le dio un golpe en el estómago mientras fruncía el ceño, como si tratara de decirle de que se quedara callado-.

-¡Cállate! Prometimos no decirle nada a la Princesa…- le susurró-.

-¿No decirme qué cosa?- pregunté confundida-.

-Este…emm…Nosotros…amm…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- De que estaremos organizando dentro de poco la reconstrucción de Kakariko, majestad-.

Ellos me miraron con una sonrisa demasiado falsa, a lo que yo asentí no muy convencida, así que decidí retirarme a otra parte. ¿Reconstrucción de Kakariko? Link no mencionó nada sobre eso, la cual decidí investigar sobre eso.

Caminé hacia la Villa de Kakariko y en cuanto llegué, tampoco había absolutamente nadie a las afueras de las casas. Miré por algunas ventanas de varias casas pero no había nadie, la cual comencé a preocuparme.

-Veo que al parecer los habitantes me mintieron… me pregunto qué estarán escondiendo a mis espaldas- dije para mis adentros un poco disgustada-.

De repente, pude escuchar unos ruidos extraños que venían desde lejos y miraba a mis alrededores para ver de quiénes eran esos ruidos, hasta que pude ver que eran varios Lizalfos acercándose lentamente a mí, la cual me espanté.

A medida que los Lizalfos se acercaban a mí, yo me alejaba, incluso intenté sacar mi Espada hasta que supe que la había dejado en el Castillo. No sabía qué hacer para detener a aquellos enemigos, quienes cada vez se acercaban más a mí.

-¡AYUDA! ¡LINK!- gritaba pero nadie me ayudaba-.

Después, uno de los Lizalfos saltó, preparándose para atacarme con su grande espada y yo estuve a punto de caer al suelo, sabiendo que había sido mi fin pero me equivoqué. En cuanto abrí los ojos, pude ver que era sostenida por Link, quien con su brazo me había protegido con el Escudo Hylian y así éste cayera al suelo sin que me hiciera daño. Me quedé realmente sorprendida de ver a Link, quien nuevamente me salvó la vida.

-¿Estás bien, mi princesa?- dijo mirándome, a lo que yo asentí con una medio sonrisa-.

Él me ayudo a levantarme y me coloqué detrás suyo para evitar que alguno de esos enemigos me lastimara y Link comenzó a atacarlos con su gran espada de Hierro. Finalmente fueron derrotados esos Lizalfos y Link tenía la respiración muy agitada, guardó su espada y su escudo y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Perdóname Zelda, fui un completo idiota al dejarte sola expuesta a esos peligros- dijo él apenado-.

-¡Tranquilo Link! No tienes que lamentarte, si no hubiera sido por ti ya me hubieran matado a mí y al bebé- interrumpí- Oye, ¿por qué no hay absolutamente nadie en las calles? He estado yendo por todas partes intentado encontrarte o a cualquier persona, pero no había nadie-.

Él me sonrió.

-Sígueme- dijo tomándome de la mano y me hizo caminar hacia alguna dirección-.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Link**

Estaba preparado para darle la sorpresa especial a Zelda, aunque me sentía realmente nervioso. Caminábamos hacia al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la sorpresa, mientras que yo tenía mis manos sobre los ojos de Zelda.

-¿Y a dónde quieres llevarme?- me preguntó Zelda-.

-Pues a un "Lugar Especial"- le respondí sonriendo-.

-Mira hyliano, no sé lo que estés ocultando a mis espaldas pero te exijo que me quites tus manos de mis ojos- dijo sarcástica y yo reí-.

-¿Podrías tranquilizarte, por favor?- le dije y ella se quedó callada por unos segundos-.

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos al "Lugar Especial".

-Listo, ahora puedes abrir los ojos mi Princesa- dije sonriendo y le quité mis manos de sus ojos-.

Ella se quedó realmente impactada, sin saber qué palabra sacar de sus labios. Aquel lugar especial fue el Bosque de Farone, casi todo el mundo estaba presente emocionados por la sorpresa, el bosque estaba decorado con brillos realmente increíbles y un camino que dirigía hacia a un corazón formado con pétalos de rosas muy lindas.

-¿Qué?- dijo Zelda sonriendo con las cejas alzadas- ¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-Ven conmigo- dije tomándola de la mano y ambos fuimos hacia el camino-.

Las personas estaban entusiasmadas y en silencio para hacerle el gran plan que había tenido en mi mente todo este tiempo. Llegamos al corazón y me arrodillé enfrente de ella mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Zelda, desde que te conocí en Altárea, nunca dejé de pensar en ti y siempre supe que eras el amor de mi vida…- dije un poco nervioso-… Y me diste la noticia más bella del mundo-.

Ella lanzó una amplia sonrisa al saber qué noticia era.

-Ahora, lo que más deseo en este mundo es ser parte de tu vida…saqué una pequeña caja de mi bolsillo-…Princesa Zelda de Hyrule… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-.

Abrí la caja, que contenía un anillo de compromiso con una Trifuerza en el centro. Zelda colocó ambas manos sobre su boca a punto de llorar de la felicidad y las personas estaban emocionadas por saber su respuesta, incluyéndome a mí.

-Link… tú ya formas parte de mi vida… ¡Sí acepto!- dijo ella entusiasmada-.

La gente gritó de la felicidad y emoción por escuchar su respuesta. Me levanté, saqué el anillo de la caja y se lo coloqué en el dedo índice, hasta besarla apasionadamente con lágrimas de felicidad.

No podía creer que después de tantos años de estar con la joven que amaba tanto, finalmente llegaría este gran momento que sería casarnos.

-Te amo mi héroe de Hyrule- dijo Zelda al separarse del beso con una bella sonrisa en su rostro-.

-Y yo a ti mi Princesa, más bien, los amo a los dos- dije sonriendo y volví a besar a Zelda apasionadamente-.


End file.
